Cementitious panels have been used in the construction industry to form the interior and exterior walls of residential and/or commercial structures. The advantages of such panels include resistance to moisture compared to standard gypsum-based wallboard. However, a drawback of such conventional panels is that they do not have sufficient structural strength to the extent that such panels may be comparable to, if not stronger than, structural plywood or oriented strand board (OSB).
Typically, the cementitious panel includes at least one hardened cement composite layer between layers of a reinforcing or stabilizing material. In some instances, the reinforcing or stabilizing material is fiberglass mesh or the equivalent. The mesh is usually applied from a roll in sheet fashion upon or between layers of settable slurry. Examples of production techniques used in conventional cementitious panels are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,295; 4,504,335 and 6,176,920, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. Further, other gypsum-cement compositions are disclosed generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,903; 5,858,083 and 5,958,131.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,487 to Tonyan, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a reinforced, lightweight, dimensionally stable panel capable of resisting shear loads when fastened to framing equal to or exceeding shear loads provided by plywood or oriented strand board panels. The panels employ a core of a continuous phase resulting from the curing of an aqueous mixture of calcium sulfate alpha hemihydrate, hydraulic cement, an active pozzolan and lime, the continuous phase being reinforced with alkali-resistant glass fibers and containing ceramic microspheres, or a blend of ceramic and polymer microspheres, or being formed from an aqueous mixture having a weight ratio of water-to-reactive powder of 0.6/1 to 0.7/1 or a combination thereof. At least one outer surface of the panels may include a cured continuous phase reinforced with glass fibers and containing sufficient polymer spheres to improve nailability or made with a water-to-reactive powders ratio to provide an effect similar to polymer spheres, or a combination thereof.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0064055 to Porter, application Ser. No. 10/665,541, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an embedment device for use in a structural panel production line wherein a slurry is transported on a moving carrier relative to a support frame, and chopped fibers are deposited upon the slurry, includes a first elongate shaft secured to the support frame and having a first plurality of axially spaced disks, a second elongate shaft secured to the support frame and having a second plurality of axially spaced disks, the first shaft being disposed relative to the second shaft so that the disks intermesh with each other. The intermeshing relationship enhances embedment of the fibers into the slurry and also prevents clogging of the device by prematurely set slurry particles.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0064164 to Dubey et al., application Ser. No. 10/666,294, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a multi-layer process for producing structural cementitious panel which includes: (a.) providing a moving web; (b.) one of (i) depositing a first layer of individual, loose fibers upon the web, followed by depositing a layer of settable slurry upon the web and (ii) depositing a layer of settable slurry upon the web; (c.) depositing a second layer of individual, loose fibers upon the slurry; (d.) actively embedding said second layer of individual, loose fibers into the slurry to distribute said fibers throughout the slurry; and (e.) repeating steps (ii) through (d.) until the desired number of layers of settable fiber-enhanced slurry is obtained and so that the fibers are distributed throughout the panel. Also provided are a structural panel produced by the process, an apparatus suitable for producing structural cementitious panels according to the process, and a structural cementitious panel having multiple layers, each layer created by depositing a layer of settable slurry upon a moving web, depositing fibers upon the slurry and embedding the fibers into the slurry such that each layer is integrally formed with the adjacent layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,812 of Dubey et al., incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, features a slurry feed apparatus for use in a SCP panel production line or the like application where settable slurries are used in the production of building panels or board. The apparatus includes a main metering roll and a companion roll placed in close, generally parallel relationship to each other to form a nip in which a supply of slurry is retained. Both rolls preferably rotate in the same direction so that slurry is drawn from the nip over the metering roll to be deposited upon a moving web of the SCP panel production line. A thickness control roll is provided in close operational proximity to the main metering roll for maintaining a desired thickness of the slurry.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0174572 to Tonyan et al., incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses non-combustible SCP panel metal frame systems for shear walls.
There is a desire for an improved process and/or a related apparatus for producing fiber-reinforced cementitious panels which results in a board with structural properties comparable to structural plywood and OSB which reduces production line downtime. There is also a desire for a process and/or a related apparatus for producing such structural cementitious panels which more efficiently uses component materials to reduce production costs over conventional production processes. In particular there is a desire to produce a smooth SCP panel to minimize downstream sanding.
Furthermore, the above-described cementitious structural panels, also referred to as SCP panels, are preferably configured to behave in the construction environment similar to plywood and OSB. Thus, the SCP panels are preferably nailable and can be cut or worked using conventional saws and other conventional carpentry tools. Further, the SCP panels should meet building code standards for shear resistance, load capacity, water-induced expansion and resistance to combustion, as measured by recognized tests, such as ASTM E72, ASTM 661, ASTM C 1185 and ASTM E136 or equivalent, as applied to structural plywood sheets.